Flowers From A Dragon
by Kioko Yasu
Summary: You all remeber Rumi right? The friend that gave Chihiro the flowers? We'll, what if he has a dark past that only Yuband Zeneba know? And how does Chihiro's new neighbor know of spirits? come on in, give this fic a try.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey guys! I had this fic idea in my head and some of it on paper from my restarted Spirited Away kick. So I thought I'd take a break from my Yu Yu Hakusho fics to post it and see what you guys think. Don't worry, My Yu Yu Fic is still top priority, I just got bored. So check this out and tell me what you think Happy reading!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flowers From A Dragon  
  
Prologue  
  
The witch Zeniba Yubabba blocked the attack of the powerful spirit Rumi.  
  
"Granny!" Her apprentice Asbee called fearfully. Everyone called the kind put powerful witch Granny.  
  
"I'm all right dear, don't worry." She replied.  
  
Rumi laughed "You really think you can defeat me, don't you? You stupid old wench."  
  
"How dare you call Granny that!" Asbee shouted.  
  
"Shut up." Rumi said, shooting an energy blast at her, destroying her instantly.  
  
"Asbee!" Granny shouted, then growled at Rumi. She summoned a large sphere of light to her hands.  
  
"So the old hag wants to play?" Rumi chuckled, summoning a sphere of purple light. They fired at the same time. Granny's attack hit Rumi and sent him through a portal he had opened earlier. "NO!" He shouted as he was banished to the human world.  
  
Rumi's attack also hit Granny. She fell two ways, body slitting into two identical forms.  
  
~*~ Time jump ~*~  
  
Rumi growled. He had been trapped in the human world for 38 years. He sat in a tree near a river called the Kohaku. It had been raining the last two days, so the water was lapping the edges of the bank. A young girl sat on a bridge, feet in the water. Her hand bummed one of her pink shoes.  
  
"Oh no!" She cried, running to the other side of the bridge. Lying on her stomach she tried to reach it. She scooted out a little more, a little more. "AH!" She yelled, falling in. The rushing, flooded river pulled her under with a yelp.  
  
Rumi sighed, bored. What did he care if the kid drowned? Jade eyes caught on a glimmer under the water. The girl was riding on the back of a dragon! Rumi smirked. Perhaps this girl would be his key to getting back into the spirit world.  
  
He hopped from the tree as the girl washed up on shore. The spirit took the form of a four-yr. old boy and ran to the girl. "Are you ok?"  
  
She nodded, staring at the river.  
  
"I'm Rumi, who are you?"  
  
"Huh?" She looked up. "Oh, I'm Chihiro."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, there it is. Rumi is supposed to be the person she got the flowers from in the beginning of the moive incase I spelled the name wrong. Hope you liked it. The next chapter will come out depending on how many reviews I get and if I find the time to type it up. Thanks for reading!  
  
~Kioko 


	2. Homecoming

Hey! I'm back! I know, it's been over three months. sorry, this fic hasn't been My top priority. Pluse I lost the notebook it was in for like a month X.X well hope you like it. You all know I don't own it right? I would like to claim ownership of the origanal characters, though I doubt anyone cares. :P  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flowers From A Dragon  
  
Homecoming  
  
"Chihiro! Wake up Chihiro, we'll be late!"  
  
Chihiro groaned as she opened her eyes. A breeze came drifting into the room from here open window. Bringing with it the sounds of a busy neighborhood. The blue walls of her room smiled at her as she sat up.  
  
"Chihiro!" her mother called up the stairs.  
  
"Coming!" she called back, pulling a clean shirt over her head. Holding her hair tie with her teeth, she gathered her hair as she ran downstairs. Hopping over a box to get into the kitchen, she sat at the table.  
  
"Eat up Chihiro!" her dad said, putting pancakes on her plate.  
  
"The Miyazaki's are throwing a homecoming party for us, remember?" commented her mother.  
  
Chihiro glanced around the room. "Our house doesn't look very 'coming' yet." she muttered. Unopened boxes where stacked high all over and the furniture was placed shrewdly where the movers had put it. Yubaba would have a fit... She shook her head and took a bite of her pancakes.  
  
"Mrs. Miyazaki says there are a lot of kids your age coming, hunny." said her mom. "Maybe you can make some new friends before school."  
  
There was a soft clang as her dad set down the glass of milk he had just chugged. "That will be nice, won't it Chihiro?"  
  
"I guess" she sighed.  
  
"Cheer up Chihiro,"  
  
"Yeah, it'll be fun."  
  
"I guess," she repeated, standing "I'm going to go get ready" before anything more could be said, she left.  
  
Chihiro flopped down on her bed and looked out the window. It would only take her a few minutes to get ready. She had become much quicker since her time in the spirit world. Oh, she missed it... missed Haku. She never would have thought that when she was sobbing in fear after seeing her parents in the pig pen that she would miss that place. But she did, missed the excitement of the bathhouse, everything from the radish spirit to the soot balls.  
  
Sticking her tongue out at the world outside her window, she got up and began making her bed. They had moved in two days ago and her room was the only one that didn't still have boxes in it. It annoyed her how lazy her parents were and wondered why she had never noticed this before.  
  
She was downstairs a half hour later ready for the party.  
  
"You're still wearing that perfume?" her mother asked.  
  
Chihiro blinked "What perfume?"  
  
"Our little girl is all growing up." Her father said, patting her head.  
  
She just shook her head. Her parents were weird.  
  
The Miyazaki's lived across the street. Most of the party had arrived when Mrs. Miyazaki greeted them with a smile. "Hi! Come on in!" She turned to the party "Everyone, our guests of honor are here!" Everyone smiled and there was a murmur of greetings. "Raiden dear, come her please."  
  
A boy a year older then Chihiro with short black hair and bright blue eyes appeared "Yeah mom?"  
  
"Chihiro, this is my son, Raiden. Raiden, why don't you take Chihiro to meet your friends?"  
  
Raiden smiled and nodded "Alright, come on Chihiro."  
  
She followed him into the house.  
  
"It's nice to met you Chihiro." He said. Raiden seemed to be about a year older then her. "You'll be going to the same school as me. If you have any trouble, just come see me and I'll help you out. I'm a grade above you, but we should still have lunch together if you need a place to sit. How do you like your new house?"  
  
"Oh, it's great." Chihiro said. He seemed nice...  
  
"That's good. Here we are!" He gestured to a table with several people sitting at it. " K, going clockwise, Chihiro this is Sachi Ishigaki, Taree Tokuma, Jomei Yatate, and Kado Katoki and his sister Kiku. Everyone, this is Chihiro." They all smiled and greeted her. All except for Kiku who was eyeing her with dislike.  
  
Raiden pulled up a chair for Chihiro before sitting next to his girlfriend Sachi. "It's nice to meet you Chihiro!" Sachi smiled warmly. "We'll be having classes together. If you need anything just ask, I'll be happy to help!"  
  
"Thanks, it's nice to meet you all too." She said with a small smile.  
  
"We were just talking about the hardest things we've ever done." Taree said, brushing some of her blond hair over her shoulder.  
  
"And how did we get on this subject again?" Raiden asked.  
  
"I donno," She waved the question off. "Mine would have to be taking Mr. Apego's final exam!" Everyone either laughed or agreed.  
  
"What about you Chihiro?" Sachi asked, trying to bring the girl into the conversation. "What's the hardest thing you've ever done? Was it moving?"  
  
Before she stopped to think about it, she shook her head no.  
  
"No? What was?" Taree asked, suddenly very interested.  
  
Great, now what? They'd think she was nuts if she told them about the bathhouse. "Oh, I don't know..."  
  
"Oh come on! You can tell us!" Taree pressed.  
  
"Um..." Chihiro searched for something "Actually, it probably was moving" She said lamely.  
  
"Oh," Taree said, disappointed. "Well, anyway..."  
  
Chihiro sighed and looked around the room. Her parents were laughing with the other adults. There were a few more kids there, some younger and some older. Then something caught her eyes and she gasped. There by the door, with his back to her, she swore it was... "Haku," she breathed.  
  
"Huh? Who?" Sachi turned to see who she was talking about "Who Ren? Hey Aki! Renjiro! over here!"  
  
The boy turned around and Chihiro's heart sank. It wasn't Haku, he just had a similar hair cut.  
  
The boy followed a red head over to the table. Both were about the same age as Chihiro. "Hi Sachi, what's up?" The girl asked.  
  
"Aki, this is Chihiro. Chihiro this is Aki Tomino and her cousin Renjiro Kimura. Have a seat guys." Sachi said.  
  
"Thank you," Renjiro said, pulling up a chair next to Chihiro. "It was a pleasure to meet you," his voice was quiet and calm, not unlike Haku's. Chihiro smiled at him.  
  
"Who did you think Ren was?" Jomei asked.  
  
She felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. "Oh, he looked like some one I used to know."  
  
"Really? That's a new one." Aki said, sitting on the other side of Sachi.  
  
The boy nodded quietly.  
  
Chihiro sighed as they all began talking. Ren sat quietly, adding a chuckle or a nod now and then. Kiku sat silent and she kept glancing at her. "Raiden?" Chihiro finally said " Where is your bathroom?"  
  
"Oh, down the hall, second door on the left." He answered.  
  
"Thanks," she stood and left. But instead of going to the bathroom, she walked into the fenced in back yard.  
  
It was dark now, and the stars twinkled above. A train whistle echoed in the distance, only making her miss the bathhouse more. It was strange, most people wouldn't miss the place where they had been basically held prisoner. But she had grown up so much in her short time there, and she would never forget her friends.  
  
And it wasn't fair. None of those kids ever had to worry about there parents being eaten or their best friend's life riding on their shoulders. Chihiro sighed. Would she ever fit in anywhere again?  
  
"Your here to take Hayashi away, aren't you?"  
  
She jumped at the voice and turned to see the dark haired Kiku, "What?"  
  
"You have the smell of spirits on you!" she shouted "You've come to take him away from me, haven't you?!" He's already dieing from the trees being cut down. I won't let you take him! I won't!"  
  
Chihiro gaped at here. She knew about spirits and things? "What are you talking about?"  
  
Before Kiku could answer, her brother, Kado, opened the door "What are you guys doing out here? Come back inside."  
  
"I'm going home." Kiku declared as she stormed off.  
  
"You'll have to forgive my little sister, she'd.... different." Kado said.  
  
"She said something about spirits?" Chihiro asked.  
  
Kado rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah, she's into stuff like that. Says she's seen the spirit of the woods." He sighed "Come on inside, it is your party," He smiled warmly.  
  
And so the night went on, Chihiro's mind in another place entirely.  
  
* * *  
  
"No longer my apprentice, huh?" Yubaba said, blowing smoke through her nose. "Hmf. Well just because you know your name doesn't mean your free to walk out of here."  
  
Kohaku was silent as he watched the old witch. She was taking this better then expected. Perhaps she had seen this coming?  
  
"Mama," Bou said, eating a large cookie. "He Sen's friend. Don't make Sen cry or I won't like you anymore."  
  
Yubaba sighed. her baby had been around that mouthy brat to long "But sweetie, Haku signed a contract. Even Chihiro said a deal is a deal."  
  
Bou seemed to think about this, then nodded as he took a gigantic bite of his cookie.  
  
"So what do you want me to do?" Kohaku asked.  
  
"Well, since you refuse to be my apprentices, I guess you'll have to work with the frogs. I wonder how they'll treat you now that you're not their master?" Yubaba eyed him, looking for a reaction.  
  
He gave none, but he doubted he was going to like the answer. It didn't matter, he could take anything the witch gave him. Hearing a buzzing, his eyes moved to see a fly land on his shoulder. The formal Yu bird.  
  
After seeing no change in him, Yubaba turned back to her gold. "You will join the frogs. In a way, you'll be taking Sen's place. You will give up your room. You are forbidden to use your powers. I hear that you have and I will extend your contract. Got it?"  
  
He nodded "How much longer is my contract?"  
  
"Oh how should I know?!" She waved her hand, annoyed. A sheet of paper slid from the pile and flouted in front of her. Another 13 years."  
  
"WHAT?!" He yelled, scaring the Yu fly off his shoulder.  
  
"See for yourself," the paper flouted over to him and he took it.  
  
Sure enough, it was a 20 year contract and his name, his full name, was written on the bottom. The thought crossed his mind to rip it apart, but she'd surly stop him before he could. "But-"  
  
"It's that or you stay for a lifetime you little brat!"  
  
"You can't do that, I know my name!" Kohaku growled.  
  
"So what?" She said, glad she was irritating him. "I can put whatever I want on that paper. You're still mine Haku."  
  
"My name is Kohaku." He said, regaining his composer. "13 years and I'm gone." he said, throwing the paper on the ground.  
  
Yubaba nodded "Of course."  
  
With that he turned and left the room to join the frogs.  
  
"If you'll still able to move by then." she smiled  
  
Buo stopped his eating for a moment. You better not make Sen sad, Mama."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ thanks:  
  
KoorimeHiei  
  
Daemon Slayer  
  
~Kioko 


End file.
